The Right Kind Of Wrong
by ZOEYSEES
Summary: Bonnie doesn't want to find a way to get rid of the Originals, instead she's befriended them. Can an old friend help her figure out how to do as she wants while protecting the people that she cares about? (ANTI-ELENA)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. IF I DID BAMON WOULD'VE HAPPENED, LEXI AND KOL WOULD ALIVE . . .

**Lexi's dead for now, but Finn and Kol are alive and well. This takes place Season 4 when the hunter comes to town but they still have no idea about the cure. Oh and Bella's history is confusing so just try to follow along and if it gets too confusing just PM me. :)**

BONNIE'S POV

I'm so sick and tired of Elena this and Elena that. For god sakes the girl's a fucking vampire and all she can seem to think about is how much she doesn't want to be a one. Well tough luck honey, it's not like I wanted to be a witch, but I dealt with it and learned to accept it. Hell, I even grew to love it and now I wouldn't trade being a witch for anything and it's not because of how much power I have. No, it's because whenever I use magic I feel like there's nothing in the world that can hurt me and it's the most incredible feeling I've ever had in my entire life.

"Bonnie!"

I snapped back to the real world and saw Rebekah glaring at me, while also looking irritated.

"Sorry Beks, you were saying?"

"I was asking if you wanted to stay over tonight? Nik's going to hit on Caroline again, Elijah's out who knows where, Finn and Sage are in Italy, and Kol's searching for an old friend."

I couldn't say no to her and it's not because she was an Original, but because she was the only one, other than Caroline, that was there for me after the Salvatore's turned my mom. To top it off, Rebekah has never once asked me for a magic related favor. Sure her brothers have threaten me, but she hasn't and it's a relief to know that someone likes me for me and not because I'm a witch. That being said I nodded my head and followed her up to her room.

We spent the rest of the night watching chick flicks, drinking, and sharing childhood stories. All in all, it was one of the few truly relaxing days I'd had since all this supernatural crap started.

KOL'S POV

Out of all the place she could live in, she chooses Forks, not New York City, L.A, or New Orleans. Even bloody Miami would have been better than this dump. I swear to god that if it wasn't for the fact that she was family and my best friend then there would be no way in hell that I would have ever step foot in a place as dull and gloomy as this one. Unfortunately, that isn't the case and for some unknown reason this is where she decided to live and it was where I had voluntarily travelled to bring her back home for the sake of my family and myself. We had spent too many years apart and a family reunion was long overdue.

That reason is exactly what brought me here and made me park in front of the two-story house and next to a red Chevy that was gravely in need of a paint job. Once out, I quickly walked to the front door and knocked a few times, while using my acute hearing to listen to the footsteps that were making their way towards me.

Few seconds late the door was opened and there stood my best friend. The only person who could ever understand me better than anyone, other than my mate, could.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO MEYERS, L.J. SMITH AND THE CW. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT AND ANY OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT MAY BE INCLUDED IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. PS THIS AFTER NEW MOON. PRETEND THAT ESTHER IS STILL ALIVE AND THAT FINN DIDN'T TRY TO HELP HER.**

**KOL'S POV**

She hadn't changed at all, with her long mahogany hair, doe brown eyes and pale skin. Right there standing in front of me was my best friend, Isabella Salvatore, or Isabella Swan as she goes by today. I haven't seen her since I jumped in front of the dagger that Niklaus had meant for her.

Bella, as she likes to be called, was a very important person to not only myself, but also to my family. This was why instead of killing her, Klaus tried to dagger her because she was attracting Mikael's attention, but she's my best friend and I was not about to let her become temporarily dead. So, I took the hit and told her to run before the effects completely took me over. When Elijah undaggered the rest of us and I found out that none of them had kept in contact with her, I had been beyond furious. Therefore, I left as soon as I adapted and started my search for her and it lead me to this moment right here.

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

It's been about 5-6 months since they left. I would have told them that I was a vampire but I had to stay hidden. Mikael cannot know that I managed to fake my death with a spell because if he does then he'll use me to get to the others and I'm not letting that happen. Yes, I am an original vampire. You know the type that burn in the sun, die with a stake to the heart and get affected by vervain. The reason that I can walk in the sun is because I have a daylight ring that was spelled for me by the Original Witch, who really isn't the original witch. They just call her that because she kind of created vampires and I use the term lightly.

I had just returned from feeding and was going to take a nap. I may have been abandoned by a douchebag ex but that doesn't mean that I'm going to cry over him. I'm a vampire for Pete sakes, I can anything in a matter of seconds, Niklaus the big bad hybrid can't even win against a fight against me. I am not about to let some guy turn me into a weak, pathetic girl who doesn't know which way is up and which way is down.

I was just about to jump into bed for my nap when there was a knock on the front door. I rushed downstairs and used my vampire speed to help me.

As I reached the door, I was hit with a familiar scent that had me pausing for a second longer before opening the door and there right in front of me stood someone I had lost hope that I would ever see again.

I was speechless. As far as I knew, he was supposed to be in his coffin daggered but here he was, Nikolay Mikaelson, standing right outside the house.

"Hey brown eyes," he said and that was all I needed to hear before I launched myself at him and tackled him into a hug.

I didn't realize I was crying until Kol pulled away a little and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I found myself asking.

"I got undaggered along with the rest of the family."

"So Rebekah and Finn?" I questioned, my voice still a little shaky from crying.

"Both undaggered as well. Nik was able to send out a message to Sage and she should've arrived shortly after I left." I couldn't help but notice that there was something wrong by what his eyes were telling me.

"Niko, what are you hiding from me?" I questioned.

"Esther tried to kill us all by linking us together and then killing one of us. Luckily Elijah had gotten the doppelgänger to fess up and we were able to stop her but she escaped." So, the witch bitch is somehow still out there and she tried to kill her children again. Wow, mother of the year she is.

"Wait, why didn't she link me along with you guys? I've killed and tortured more people than all of you put together." I mean it's no secret that I hated Esther and that the feeling was mutual.

The best Kol could give me was a shrug that made me sigh.

"C'mon in, Kol."

I didn't wait for him to say anything before I started walking upstairs, knowing that he was right behind me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I stopped mid-step and twisted my body to look him in the eye before answering, "To pack a bag. I think it's time the family becomes whole again."

He gave me a smile and that was all I needed before packing everything up at warp speed as he took my bags out to the car.

I didn't bother with waiting to say goodbye to Charlie. I left him a note explaining everything as best as I could. I also let him know that anytime he needed me I would be there for him but I had to leave because it was time for me to stop running and try to be happy again.

Looking out the window of the moving car, I was so happy to know that Kol was finally out of that damn coffin that Nik had put him in. I had missed my best friend, the one person, other than

Nik, who stood by me and was there for me when I needed someone. I was absolutely crushed when Kol took a dagger for me and I had been blaming myself this entire time. Telling myself that it was my fault that he was locked away from the world for a whole century. It's why I didn't stay in contact with the rest of the family. I couldn't deal with the guilt and pity looks they would have given me. So, instead of thinking about it, I focused on finding a way to end Mikael and locate the latest doppelgänger, hoping that that would be the ticket to getting Kol out of the coffin.

Unfortunately, I got distracted. I had gotten word from the spirits that I had to be in Forks, Washington, and believing them I went. I had been able to track down the remaining family member of my uncle's line and found a live descendant. Deciding not to lie to him, I told him the truth about everything and he allowed me to stay in his house in and pose as his daughter. Chief Charlie Swan, was the last living descendant from my mother's side of the family.

While the pain of Edward leaving was still there, the thought of having my family together took my mind off the pain. My family had been able to save me once, maybe they can save me again.


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO MEYERS, L.J. SMITH AND THE CW. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT AND ANY OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT MAY BE INCLUDED IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. PS THIS AFTER NEW MOON. PRETEND THAT ESTHER IS STILL ALIVE AND THAT FINN DIDN'T TRY TO HELP HER. BTW PRETEND THAT THEY HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT THAT BY KILLING AN ORIGINAL THEY KILL EVERY VAMPIRE CREATED FROM THAT BLOODLINE.

DAMON'S POV

Since Mama Original taking out her kids was a bust, the rest of us are left on trying to figure out a way on how to kill them ourselves. To be honest, it's not going so well.

Stefan and Elena just keep repeating all the information that we already know about. Barbie isn't even trying to pretend to be interested anymore, Baby Gilbert's just staring at Judgey, whose too busy texting away to who knows who, Alaric's grading papers, and Lockwood's completely blanked out.

As for me, well I can't stop thinking about the only person who I could every truly be myself with, my sister Isabella Marie Alexandria Salvatore.

After Stefan and I became vampires, I couldn't bear the thought of hurting her because I couldn't control the bloodlust and strength that came with completing the transition. So, I left her behind and I've regretted that decision ever since I made it. I keep thinking that maybe if I hadn't left, she would have been able to live longer than the age 18. She could have gotten married and had that baby boy that she always dreamed of having. But instead she was kidnapped and never heard from again. There was nothing in her casket but air when they buried it next to my tombstone.

I've blamed Stefan for what happened to her ever since the funeral. It's why I go out of my way to make his life as miserable and horrible as I possibly can. It's his fault that my dear baby sorella died younger than she should have and without me to protect her from everything and anything that I could. It is because of Stefan that I had to leave her behind to fend for herself and it is because of him that I didn't keep my promise of being there for her 18th birthday.

"Damon!" I turned away from my thoughts and looked at the brooding face that belonged to Stefan.

"What?"

"We need a plan to out the Originals once and for all, Damon." Elena answered.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it? Every time we come up with something, the plan goes wrong and we end up losing. What's the point of a new plan?" The anger and pain that always comes with thinking about Isa answered for me.

"Damon, now it not the time to give up." Stefan told me.

"You know you're absolutely right Stefan. Let's just make up another one of those foolproof plans that have worked out so well for us in the past."

He looked annoyed by what I said.

"What else can we do?" He raised his hand up in the air. "We can't let them continue to pick us off one by one."

"Come talk to me when you have a plan that won't fail and then we'll talk." I told him, before leaving.

I was done talking about nothing. The Originals were obviously here to stay, whether or not we liked it and I was done fighting against them. The only thing I would like to do is drink myself into oblivion now that memories of Isa wouldn't stop replaying in my mind.

Which is exactly how I found myself sitting on one of the stools at the Grill. What better place to get wasted at then somewhere that served me unlimited alcohol.

BELLA'S POV

Kol and I had been driving for a long time and it was already dark. We only had to stop for gas since Kol had a cooler filled with blood bags in the backseat.

It wasn't long before we passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign and ended up parked in front of what could have only been the Mikaelson house.

I didn't even bother getting my bag out of the trunk, I knew Kol would get it for me. So, I made my way to the front the door, but before I could even reach it, I saw a flash of long blonde hair before I was tackled to the ground and being hugged as tightly as possible.

Immediately Rebekah back, knowing that I missed her as much as she missed me. I was the sister that she never got and she was the same for me.

Neither of us had the chance to say anything before we were pulled apart and I was in the arms of the other blonde in the family, who was hugging me tighter than his sister. "It's good to have you back Izzy."

"It's good to be back Nik," I said as I hugged him back with just as much strength.

It wasn't long before the rest of the Originals came out and welcomed me back into the family. I was glad to see the Kol was in fact right, and Finn was reunited with Sage.

The rest of the night was spent catching up. I told them all about what happened to the point of Kol finding me and they told me everything that happened till I showed up in front of the house. They were all beyond furious about what the Cullens had done to me and I was beyond furious for how they treated some of the people here in Mystic Falls.

I made it very clear that things were going to change now that I was here, and that if the doppelgänger stepped out of line, that I would deal with her. I know enough from the stories that I was told, that she was playing with Damon's emotions and nobody hurts my brother emotionally and gets away with it. I mean Katherine turns white as a sheet whenever someone even mentions my name.

For the first time in five months, nightmares didn't plague me in my sleep. I was finally happy again and all it took was being surrounded by the people who I considered to be family. As dysfunctional as it is, it's a family that I will always be thankful to be a part of. If it wasn't for them I would still be spinning out of control with my switch turned off.

I was back with half of my family, and I'm getting the other half back tomorrow. I'll start by going to Bonnie's house in the morning. It's been a few months since I last saw her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO MEYERS, L.J SMITH AND THE CW. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT AND ANY OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT MAY BE INCLUDED IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. PS THIS IS AFTER NEW MOON. PRETEND THAT ESTHER IS STILL ALIVE AND THAT FINN DIDN'T TRY TO HELP HER AND THAT THEY HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT THAT BY KILLING AN ORIGINAL THEY KILL EVERY VAMPIRE CREATED FROM THAT BLOODLINE.**

**BELLA'S POV**

The light streaming in through the living room is what woke me up, and it was then that I noticed that I was using Nik as my pillow. I carefully got up and walked to the kitchen for my morning glass of warm AB positive.

Sitting at the long table and looking out the window I contemplated how I was going to let the rest of Mystic Falls know that I was back. It had been about 17 years since I had even left the town and promised to never look back.

I know that Katherine was around somewhere, trying to stay away from Klaus, but at the same time trying to stay close enough to Elijah so that he takes her back. Bonnie would be in Shelia's old house, Rudy's house, or Caroline's house. Damon would be at the boarding house or at the grill drinking himself into oblivion. Stefan would be wherever the doppelgänger bitch is or trying to stop drinking human blood and go back on his lame bunny diet, which I will give him hell for as soon as I can. Mattie would be working his shift at the grill. I don't care about the Gilberts, and I don't know how anyone else does either. Tyler should be hang-out with Caroline or at the Lockwood Mansion and Alaric is probably at his apartment or at the grill getting wasted with Damon.

Thinking that it was best to just get it over with as soon as possible, I put my cup in the sink and went upstairs to get ready for the day without waking anyone up. There are enough problems I have to deal with by being back in town, I didn't need the entire Original family so far up in my business.

* * *

It didn't take long for Bonnie to open the door, and once she did the look of surprise and hidden sadness in her eyes was enough to make me want to rip the doppelgänger's heart out.

I pulled Bonnie into a hug and let her cry her heart out at whatever it was that was plaguing her mind. It was when she had calmed down that I steered her in the direction of the kitchen and had her sit at the table while I made her some hot chocolate.

Bonnie was painfully quiet the entire time and it wasn't until I took the seat in front of her that she spoke up.

"What are you doing here?"

I made sure she could easily see my face when I answered, "It was time for me to stop running from my past and finally come home."

After that Bonnie spilled and told me everything that had been happening ever since she came back home after Shelia's death.

Words can't describe what I wanted to do to everyone is Mystic Falls for letting Bonnie sacrifice herself like she had been doing, even more so in the name of Elena Gilbert. I knew I should have come home sooner, but I couldn't face my brothers and then _he_ came along and I couldn't handle everything. So I did what any other vampire would and blocked out all the miserable thoughts and memories that would only make me feel way worse than I was feeling.

The rest of the morning was spent with me helping Bonnie out with getting back her magic since she couldn't use any because she tried to stop Elena from becoming a vampire. And after I thoroughly yelled and bitched to her about even trying to do so, I had her start off by centering herself again.

A witches powers don't just come from nature, they come from within her. They're tied to her emotions, her wants, and her desires.

A witches magic is there to serve the witch themselves, and that magic only pushes back when said witch is using magic to do something that they don't really want to do. It's the reason why Bonnie was getting so many nose bleeds and why her magic was detached from her at the moment. She never wanted to help stop Elena from becoming a vampire, she never want to help out all those vampires and stop Nik. She just wanted to be a teenage girl who had the power to level cities.

Bonnie wanted to be the person she was when it was just me and her. The girl who went to her first rave at the age of 15, the girl who had her first shot of tequila at 12, who snuck out of her bedroom window so that she could climb up to the roof and just look at the stars. The same girl who wanted to live life to the fullest and experience everything that the supernatural world could offer her. I was going to bring that girl back, Elena Gilbert be damned

Once Bonnie was able to center her wants and thoughts, I healed her magic from all the wounds that she had done to it. But based on the amount of damaged that had to be healed, I was surprised that her magic hadn't stopped working earlier, and I told her so.

"What do you mean that my magic should have stopped working for me earlier than it did?"

I sighed, "Bon, I already told you that all your magic wants to do is let your wants and desire come true, and you haven't been doing that. In fact by forcing your magic to do you unwanted bidding, you've been wounding it and something like this was bound to happen, it actually should have happened sooner."

She looked at me with her hazel eyes, "But there's a way to fix it right?"

I nodded my head and told her that that was exactly what we were doing at the moment, but that we had to start out slow and build up to the bigger spells like we did the first time.

Thankfully she agreed and we kept working on her magic until she got a phone call from Caroline asking her to go to the boarding house because apparently Tyler had shot with bullets from a suspected hunter that just arrived in Mystic Falls.

I could that Bonnie didn't want to go, so I told her to screw them and to come with me back to the Mikealson mansion to get Sage and Rebekah and go shopping like normal teenage girls do. She agreed but she wanted to go see how Tyler was doing.

Instead of telling her that I would meet her back at the house, I decided to go with her. I might not like Tyler that much, but I knew that he meant something to Bonnie. Plus the fact that there was a Hunter in town made me suspicious, for I had casted a spell long ago that no Hunter could unknowingly stumble upon Mystic Falls. Meaning that whoever this Hunter is, they were sent and whoever sent them better wish I'm not the one who catches them.


	5. Authors Note

Dear Guest,

Like I said before Bella's history is a little confusing. Bella is not Isabella Swan but Isabella Salvatore. Technically speaking she's been a vampire for less than a year or two than Damon and Stefan. She is a hybrid of sorts, but I'm saving all the specific details for later on in the story, but keep in mind that she is stronger than Klaus and that she is not just a regular vampire. She is an Original Vampire, and as a way to save the details for later, how she is an Original has to do with a lot of time traveling. She knows Bonnie because she has been protecting the Bennett line like Damon was supposed to, expect Bella's doing it because she cared so much about Emily and Ayanna.

\- ZOEYSEES

**If anybody else has any questions feel free to ask but keep in mind that they might be vague because all the specifics will be included in later chapters.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO MEYERS, L.J. SMITH AND THE CW. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT AND ANY OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT MAY BE INCLUDED IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. **

**PM IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS BUT KEEP IN MIND THAT MY ANSWERS MAY BE VAGUE.**

**P.S. THIS IS AFTER NEW MOON. JUST PRETEND THAT ESTHER IS STILL ALIVE AND THAT FINN DIDN'T TRY TO HELP HER AND THAT THEY HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT THAT BY KILLING AN ORIGINAL THEY KILL EVERY VAMPIRE THAT BELONG TO THAT BLOODLINE AS WELL.**

**DAMON'S POV**

We were all waiting for Judgy to show up and help us figure out what kind of bullet was powerful enough to knock a hybrid down on his ass.

Ric had no idea what kind of bullet could do that much damage, but he assumed it had something to do with magic because of the symbols that were perfectly etched on the bullet itself.

Just as I was about to say something about Witchy taking too long, I heard a car pulling into the drive way and then the sound of two closing doors.

It makes one extremely curious and suspicious enough to wonder who is about to enter my house. It was not until the front door was open that I caught the scent of Bonnie and someone else that was strangely familiar that I realized that Judgy might actually have a life away from all this supernatural crap.

I used my sensitive hearing and noticed that whoever was with Bonnie did not have a beating heart, meaning the Witchy had a vampire friend that none of us knew about.

**BELLA'S POV**

It wasn't long before we pulled up in front of the Salvatore Boarding House.

The place looked the same way that it did 17 years ago when I came to visit Sheila and a newborn Bonnie Bennett.

As I got out of the car I took notice of the fact that I could hear my brothers inside, along with everyone else in the Scooby-Doo gang.

I took a deep breath and silently followed Bonnie up to the front door.

I knew that from the moment we stepped out of the car, Damon was already listening in to see who we were but it wasn't until we entered the house that I realized that I couldn't back out.

I slowly followed Bonnie to the living room where everyone else was rising in and just waited for the freak out and drama to being when my brothers realized that I didn't actually die like they thought I did.

The wait didn't take as long as I thought it would, for the moment that Damon laid eyes on me, my back was pressed up against the nearest wall with his hands at my throat.

"Who are you?"

It was at that point that Stefan had realized who I was and whispered my name, "Bella?"

"Bella died back in 1866 Stefan," He said without taking his eyes off of me, "Now answer the question before I rip your throat out." He sneered.

I saw Bonnie preparing to give him an aneurysm and stopped her from doing so with a glance, making sure she knew that I could take care of my brother.

I looked back at Damon and told him something that only the two of us knew. It was the only way that he would believe that I was really in front of him, "When you told me that you were going off to war I punched and cursed you out in Italian before you took me in your arms and just held me while I cried."

As I was talking I could see his eyes getting watery, "Then you took me out for a horseback ride and we went to our spot where you promised me that you were going to find a way to come home not matter what because nothing was going to make you miss my 18th birthday." I was even had a few tears in my eyes at this point.

"Isa?" He whispered softly enough that without supernatural hearing I would have missed. I gave him a watered eyed smile and responded, "Damy."

My brother released me and then quickly pulled me into a hug before my feet touched the ground.

As mad I as I was at him for breaking his promise to me, I had missed my big brother too much to pull away in that moment. So, I hugged him back as fiercely as he was hugging me. It wasn't until we heard a throat being cleared that we remembered that there were other people in the room. Damon and I slowly pulled away as he set me down, back on my feet.

Stefan was the first to make a move, using his vampire speed to pull me into a hug that could have killed me if I were human.

The doppelgänger bitch just had to go and ruin the moment by opening her god damn mouth and making me understand one of the reasons why Bekah hated her so much. "What the hell is going on?"

Stefan let me go and turned to look at her, as everyone else, but Bonnie, was confused on what had just happened.

Damon came up behind me and lead me to what I assume was his chair and sat down before pulling me to sit in his lap like he used to when I was a little kid. What I should have done was pulled away and move to still someone else but after decades of being alive I still needed comfort once in a while, and I wanted it to be from him for now. It's not every day you get to hug your brothers a hundred years later.

Everybody else followed his lead and took a seat. Bonnie ended up sitting across from me with Alaric on her right and Matt on her left. Tyler was taking up a whole couch because he was still recovering from the attack. Caroline was sitting as close to Tyler as possible. Stefan was sitting on the leg of Damon's chair wanting to be as close to me as he could, while the Gilberts were just standing there looking like idiots.

Everyone was quiet trying to process the sight of the Salvatore brothers being next to each other and seeming calm while not trying to kill each other.

It took a few more seconds before Damon turned to me and opened his mouth, "How the hell are you still alive?"

It was at that point that everyone focused their full attention on me.

I didn't want to give away my relationship with the Originals yet, so I gave him a vague answer, "Two years after you guys left I was turned into a vampire. I left town and did my best to disappear off the face of the earth."

"Why didn't you come find us?" I know how much Damon hides his pain behind anger but looking into his eyes all I saw was pure anger and that reminded me that if anyone had the right to be mad between the two of us it was me, not him.

I got up and turned to glare at my brothers, who were not standing, more specifically Damon.

"You promised through thick or thin, rain or snow you would always come back to me. You promised you'd never leave that I would always have you there with me. You broke that promise. You turned your back on me and left me to fend all by myself. You didn't even have the decency to come to my funeral. I waited there for weeks for you to show your face or send flowers but you never did. I needed you Damon, I was a 17 year old supernatural freak and all I needed was for my older brother to hug me and tell me that I could get through this. That we could get through this because everything would turn out okay. That we were Salvatore's and being a Salvatore meant coming out on top each and every time no matter what fucking happened. I need you to help me get through my first kill. I need you when I got my heartbroken in half twice, when I turned my emotions. But you weren't there, neither of you were there. How dare you be mad at me for not looking for you when you both made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with me."

By the end of my speech Damon and Stefan both had tears in their eyes and a lot were falling from mine.

Thankful my phone ringing saved me from the awkward and obvious questions that might have been asked.

"Hello?"

"Why have you been crying?" I had thanked my lucky stars that I had spelled my phone so that nobody else could hear in on the conversation.

"I'd um rather not talk about it Niko." I answered back while slowly wiping the tears from my faces and ignoring the questioning looks I was getting.

I could hear the softness of his voice letting me know that he was there if I needed to talk, "Okay."

I cleared my throat, "What's up?"

"Klaus found out information about the Hunter. We're on our way to the Salvatore house we should be pulling in in a few minutes."

I nodded my head along with what I was saying, "All of you better keep your promises."

I didn't get a response before he hung up the phone.

A minute didn't even pass before I heard two cars pulling up and the sound of multiple doors opening and closing.


End file.
